Craig Pritchert and Nova Guthrie
Real Names: Craig Michael Pritchert and Nova Ester Guthrie Aliases: Nova Hicks, Nova Thomas (Guthrie); Alex Santini (Pritchert) Wanted For: Armed Robbery Missing Since: 2000 Case Details: Since 1997, Craig Pritchert and Nova Guthrie have been two bank robbers on the run, a modern "Bonnie and Clyde" couple who have robbed a total of twelve banks throughout the West, including Las Vegas, Colorado, and Arizona, and their elaborate schemes allow them to live the lavish lifestyle that they dreamed of. Craig Pritchert, thirty-seven, is a former college baseball star and Nova Guthrie is a former biology major and sorority president. Pritchert started robbing banks in Las Vegas after his baseball career fizzled out. In 1992, he was arrested for bank robbery after a teller identified him in a photo line-up. He was convicted and sentenced to five years in an Arizona prison. He spent most of his prison time learning how to better his ability to rob banks. Shortly after his release, he met Guthrie and the two began dating. Soon after that, they began their bank robbery spree, striking primarily in the Northwest. Before each heist, the couple are believed to have spent considerable time in the area of the bank, and they study and survey it. Each robbery is an armed takeover, and often occurs when the bank opens or closes. They wear disguises and maintain radio contact with their co-conspirators via two-way radios and they usually abandon their vehicles nearby. For nearly two years, the couple continued to rob banks together. They did not know that only Pritchert was a wanted fugitive. When they visited Guthrie's family in Phoenix, her brother forced Pritchert to leave. In March of 1999, Guthrie asked for help from her sister, who told her to contact chaplain Bill Fay in Denver. She told him that she wanted out of her life of crime. Guthrie turned herself in to the FBI and she told them some things about the heists. The FBI did not arrest her at that time because they did not have evidence to corroborate her statements. They also had insufficient probable cause to have the U.S. Attorney's Office authorize on an arrest warrant. They hoped that she would be the key to getting Pritchert arrested. However, she apparently changed her mind and decided to go back with Pritchert and began robbing banks again. They committed their last known robbery in the fall of 2000 and the couple was last seen in Nova Scotia at a professional hockey game. Authorities believe that the couple is still robbing banks and they are still wanted. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the July 17, 2001 episode. Pritchert and Guthrie was also profiled on America’s Most Wanted. Results: Captured. Much like "Bonnie and Clyde," Pritchert and Guthrie were also taken down by the law. In August of 2003, they were discovered living in Cape Town, South Africa where Guthrie was working managing a nightclub while Pritchert spent his time on the computer buying and selling stocks. They were living under the names Andy and Dane Brown. A South African tourist traveling in the United States noticed Guthrie's wanted poster and contacted authorities. The couple was extradited back to the United States. Both were convicted of armed robbery charges. Pritchert was sentenced to 22 1/2 years in prison, and Guthrie to ten years in prison plus paying $231,000 in restitution. Guthrie served her time and has been released. Links: * Craig Pritchert & Nova Guthrie on Unsolved.com * Hunt on for new Bonnie & Clyde traced * Two U.S. fugitives captured in South Africa * U.S. fugitive couple caught in South Africa * 'Bonnie and Clyde' captured after six years of high living * Pair Accused of Being Modern Bonnie and Clyde Arrested * Woman suspected of bank robberies held without bail * For Love and Money * Loot and love: Couple branded modern 'Bonnie and Clyde' * Ending is far from 'happily ever after' for this couple accused in a string of bank heists * Man pleads guilty in bank heist spree * Man pleads guilty to 'Bonnie and Clyde' robberies * 'Bonnie and Clyde' robber sentenced to 22 1/2 years * Woman gets 10 years for robbing banks with boyfriend * Woman Gets 10 Years in String of Bank Heists ---- Category:Nevada Category:Arizona Category:Colorado Category:1997 Category:2000 Category:Armed Robbery Category:AMW Cases Category:Captured